


身不由己（KK·SJ）

by mollylee0618



Category: KK·SJ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	身不由己（KK·SJ）

身不由己（KK·SJ）02

 

＃KK&SJ整体无主副分（大概？）

＃只吃一个的朋友可以选择绕过或者屏蔽tag

＃改造人设定

＃请注意故事背景设定，不要牵扯真人

＃初始设定会随着后续剧情逐步改变

＃觉得不适请随时右上角关闭

＃再次强调，改造人的成人就是细胞被放置进机器后的第十六年

＃今天有一点肉渣

 

我这篇文章一更怎么能写这么长_(:з」∠)_

 

02

 

堂本光一在把他的改造人领回家之前，连饲养宠物的经验都没有，因此他在自己的手机上面查询了一下再把改造人带回家之前应该做些什么样的准备的时候，上面告诉他第一件事情应该是要采购改造人的日常生活用品和衣服。

 

身为帝国大学生物基因工程系目前最受人瞩目的副教授，堂本光一的日常科研工作负担很重，再加上他单身谁需要人人代班代开会系里出人头都会找他，经常回到家里已经是深夜。而他本来就对把改造人带回家这件事情不上心，更不愿意在自己繁忙的工作时间里抽出时间去给他的改造人购置生活物品，只是让他的助手在网上买了一些东西送到家里，东西都堆在那儿他还没来得及拆。

 

但是在改造人管理中心见到了属于自己的改造人，并且看到了他身上穿着的普通的像是实验品一样白色制服和其实什么东西都没装的小包包之后，堂本光一心里的想法发生了些微的改变。在此之前他一直觉得改造也只是一项生物技术，用于帮助失去了生育能力的人类繁衍后代。在他眼里改造人和他研究的人造子宫一样，只不过拥有人类外形而已，甚至于因为某些丑闻，他对于改造人更是敬而远之。从前他也听过一些新闻，诸如某个企业家预约多个改造人养在家里取乐，诸如没有生育能力的改造人多半最后都会被卖入色情场所，诸如改造人的黑市交易——对于平民来讲预约一个改造人的成本和门槛太高，在黑市里购买改造人的一次生育权则要简单得多。但那时候堂本光一根本不会动什么恻隐之心，在他眼里改造人甚至还不如猫狗这样的自然生物，他们本来就是被造出来生育后代的，如果不具备这样的能力，遭遇什么都不奇怪。

 

可他现在从改造人管理中心带出来的这个小家伙，看起来瘦瘦小小的却有一张圆呼呼的脸，似乎被他带回家是一件多么令他感到开心的事情，脸上的笑容一直都没有淡下来过。堂本光一仔细的观察了一下，他实在觉得现在的改造人被制造的与人类过于相似，他之前在老师那里看到的资料，大概十多年前的改造人都还能看出和人的区别，能算作类人。但现在技术明显发展迅速，如果不告诉他自己面前这个堂本刚是改造人，他根本无法分辨出来。

 

唯一的区别只是他耳后的标识，那是全球联网系统对于改造人的唯一辨识编码，一串很小的可以扫描的数字。

 

“光一先生，佐藤先生说，出门不牵手的话会走丢的。”

 

在堂本光一试图松开他的手让他自己走路的时候，小家伙立刻牢牢的握紧了他的手，像是生怕被丢下一样。

 

堂本光一不知道是不是因为自己隔了这么久才来改造人，管理中心把它带走，导致了小家伙缺乏安全感。但是此刻他没有办法把对方真的当做改造人看待，他看起来太像一个普通的16岁的少年了，于是他决定回家之前先亲自带着堂本刚去买些衣服和用品——按照他的喜好。

 

大型商场里面都会有改造人的用品专区，堂本光一从来没进去过，他甚至都很少自己给自己买衣服，因此就只是按照商场的导航到了专区。

 

导购小姐很热情的接待了他们，他们两个人先带到了服装展示区。

 

看起来和普通的售卖服装的地方没有什么区别，堂本光一轻轻地晃了晃牵着堂本刚的手，让他自己去挑衣服。小家伙的眼里全是好奇，紧紧的靠着堂本光一打量着这里，却在堂本光一说让他自己去挑衣服的时候摇了摇头。

 

“光一先生选的我都喜欢。”

 

堂本光一想起来在他办手续的时候，佐藤先生全程陪同，大概是觉得看出了堂本光一的不情愿和陌生，对方非常热心的向他科普了一些改造人的饲养指南，并且非常自豪的告诉他堂本刚是他们改造人管理中心培养出来的非常优秀的改造人，不仅是指他的身体各项机能都非常的符合标准，而且他在改造人学校里的成绩也非常好。

 

当时佐藤先生是怎么说的来着？

 

“刚会很听话，完全会以你为中心，绝对会是个很省心的改造人，不用担心会给光一先生的生活造成什么负担。”

 

他大概翻阅了一下改造，人在学校里都会学什么，除了基础的一些常识，生活技能，育儿知识以外，最多的就是教他们要服从主人的指令。在学校里就是服从研究人员和老师的指令，而训练的方式也非常简单明了——毕竟人类已经有了千百年的驯化野生生物作为宠物的经验，做对了就会有奖励，做错了就会被体罚。每一次惩罚和奖励都会被记录下来，堂本光一也认真的看了一下堂本刚的资料，他的确很少被惩罚。

 

按理说他应该为自己有一个很乖巧省心的改造人感到开心，作为本来就并不支持改造人项目的研究人员来讲，堂本光一实在无法接受他们按照培养宠物的方式来对待和人类外貌几乎一致的改造人。

 

“刚，你自己选好不好，选哪件都可以哦。”

 

堂本光一觉得自己此刻的耐心超乎他的想象，面对着比自己矮了一头的小少年，他轻轻的揉了揉堂本刚的头发，轻声细语的引导他。

 

作为生物工程研究人员的职业本能在此刻也冒了出来，他倒很想试试看，在被认定按照会被人类驯服的基因制造并且经历了这样系统化的教育之后，改造人是否还能够恢复到像是正常人类一样的状态，自己去思考和行动。

 

本来脸上一直带着笑容的堂本刚却在此时露出困惑的表情来，他牵着堂本光一的衣角歪了歪脑袋，然后摇了摇头。

 

“我不可以自己做决定，要听光一先生的才可以。”

 

堂本光一脸上带着淡淡的笑意，但却不说话，就一直看着堂本刚，一直看到对方圆乎乎的脸颊红红的，还一直盯着他。

 

被他盯着的小少年最终抬起手迟疑的指了指离他最近的一套睡衣。

 

堂本光一这才露出满意的表情来看向一边的导购小姐。

 

“拿一个他能穿的大小包起来。”

 

“好的。”

 

这样的来回进行了几次之后，等他们逛到生活用品的地方的时候，堂本刚已经会乖乖的自己给自己拿着的小篮子里放上牙刷牙刷缸之类的东西，虽然看样子也并不像是认真挑选了，但总算是迈出了第一步。

 

两个人七七八八的买了些东西，有的都放在了堂本刚的小包里有的堂本光一自己掂着，估摸着东西都买的差不多准备打道回府的时候，导购小姐却在这个时间主动出击了。

 

“这位先生，是刚刚把自己的改造人带回家吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

堂本光一估摸着对方大概会向他推销什么用品，他这个人买东西一向讲求实用性，被放到最后才推销的东西估计不会有很强的实用性，而当他正准备拒绝说已经买够了的时候，才发现他们被带到了一个［玩具区］。

 

当然不是普通的玩具，形形色色的成人玩具简直都要让堂本光一怀疑怎么会有人需要这样的东西，甚至还有各种各样的情趣制服。牵着他的手的小家伙明显的也脸红了，让堂本光一下意识觉得怎么能带未成年人来这样的地方？

 

“这些都是新品哦，最近特别的畅销，尤其是这几套衣服，很多主人都会趁着改造人才这么大年纪买的。”

 

导购小姐的语气却就像在推销普通的宠物衣服一样，堂本光一的目光划过那一排类似于学生制服但是很明显布料单薄了很多的衣服，导购小姐甚至拿了一件明显是个小裙子的衣服给他看。看着自己身边身材单薄的少年，堂本光一脑海有一瞬的确脑补了他穿上这样的衣服会是什么样的情况，但是立刻被他自己的理智止住了思路。

 

但被他硬逼着一路自己挑选衣服的堂本刚显然觉得这样的流程和刚刚应该是一样的，于是他伸手指了指一件被挂在最外面的带着猫尾巴的淡粉色小裙子。

 

堂本光一还没来得及说话，导购小姐就已经帮他把这件衣服取了下来。

 

“猫尾巴也有玄机哦，这位先生您的改造人很会挑呢。”

 

完全不知道自己该接什么话的堂本光一只好让导购小姐把这件衣服包起来帮他结账买单。

 

至少这一趟购物之旅总算在这里结束了，堂本光一回程的路上难得的选择了自动驾驶模式——他觉得自己今天得到的新信息有点多，实在是需要消化一下。

 

然而今天的惊喜显然不会轻易的结束。

 

堂本光一的高工资允许他提高自己的生活水准，于是他所租住的公寓位于大学附近市中心非常好的地段，并且是拥有三个卧室的超大型户型。堂本刚的房间被他安排在了最小的客卧里，床铺什么的都已经准备好了，他自己的房间里有浴室，然后两个客卧室共用一个浴室，这样安排可以让堂本刚最大程度的不打扰他的生活。而且他的这个小改造人看起来的确非常的乖巧，回到家里之后带着他转了一圈告诉了一些他家里的布置，并且告诉他在家里最重要的事情就是不要乱动他的东西，尤其是研究资料之后，堂本刚就乖乖的自己收拾他们买回来的东西以及他网购的东西。

 

甚至还在堂本光一去洗澡的时候，乖巧的给两个人准备了晚饭。

 

看起来管理中心改造人学校的料理课程培训这一栏里，堂本刚的分数也很高。至少对方拿着他冰箱里剩的一些肉和生姜做的生姜烧肉非常合他的胃口。工作忙碌且单身独居的堂本副教授久违的在下班回到家里之后吃到了热腾腾的家庭料理，让他不禁觉得也许在家里养个改造人不是什么坏事，至少家里多了点人气而且有人帮他做家务了。

 

吃饱喝足身心放松之后堂本光一坐在客厅里打了会儿游戏，甚至还很有闲情逸致的教堂本刚玩了几局马里奥——他的改造人看起来在这件事情上就缺乏天赋了，不过小家伙终于换掉了那一身带着消毒水味道的白色衣服，穿上了简单的短袖家居服，看起来顺眼了很多，窝在沙发上打游戏的时候看起来就像个普通的16岁少年。堂本光一想就当自己家里借住了一个能帮他做饭和打扫卫生的高中生好了。

 

这么想着，要让自己的生活里容纳一个新角色的烦躁感就消失了许多，于是堂本光一舒舒服服的回了卧室准备睡觉。而就在他关上灯迷迷糊糊准备睡着的时候，突然听到了房门有一阵响动，窸窸窣窣的有什么东西靠近了他的床。

 

懂得亮起来的灯显然让他床边站着的改造人吓了一跳，穿着白色上面印着草莓印花睡衣的堂本刚抱着枕头站在他的床边，眼睛红红的盯着他。

 

“佐藤先生说，光一先生还没有伴侣……”

 

堂本光一坐起身来有些头痛的捏了捏鼻梁，拍了拍自己的床边示意堂本刚坐下。

 

“所以呢，你不是已经在客卧睡下了吗？”

 

坐在他床边的改造人往他的方向挪了挪，少年白皙的手握住了他的手。

 

“光一先生没有伴侣的话，我是可以跟光一先生睡在一起的，这样才会有宝宝，佐藤先生说的！”

 

堂本刚似乎是觉得在他说话的后面加上一句佐藤先生说的会更有说服力，说完之后还特别用力的点了点头，虽然脸颊和耳朵尖儿都红了起来。

 

改造人的课程当然会涉及生理卫生课，学校甚至会根据改预约改造人的主人身份来决定课程，像堂本光一这个级别的人的改造人就会被教导他们如何去取悦自己的主人——身体方面的取悦。

 

但堂本刚这个状态看起来并不像是刻意的想要留在他的房间里做些什么事情，堂本光一摸了摸自己的额头，把目光转向堂本刚。

 

“你是不是害怕一个人睡？”

 

堂本刚先是摇了摇头，接着轻轻地点了点头。

 

“在中心都是住宿舍的，我们会有四个人睡在一个宿舍……我怕黑，佐藤先生说，光一先生接我回家之后，我可以跟光一先生睡一起的。”

 

今天听到佐藤这两个字实在过于的频繁，堂本光一往床的另一边挪了挪，并放弃挣扎的让堂本刚睡上来。

 

堂本刚红着脸上了床，就在堂本光一准备继续睡觉的时候，坐在他床上的少年却脱掉了自己的上衣，他才刚转过身伸出手，短裤的睡裤连同内裤也被褪到了膝盖上。

 

少年的身体的确足够美好，虽然看起来瘦弱脱掉衣服之后却并不干瘪，皮肤很白皙，半点瑕疵都没有。其他地方一点体毛都没有，只有性器之间有一些黑色的毛发，而他的性器甚至偏向于淡粉色，在黑色的毛发之间就尤为明显。胸前比起普通的男性少年略微的鼓起一点，堂本光一清楚，如果在妊娠期和哺乳期，这种区别会更明显。这样的身体就这样近距离的暴露在他面前，就在堂本光一怔忡的时候，堂本刚已经乖巧的跪在他面前伸手去拉他的裤子。

 

他的确感觉到自己的身体发生了变化，没有人会不对这样的身体产生欲望，但堂本刚这样主动的表现只是因为他是他的主人，这件事情没来由的让堂本光一觉得烦躁。

 

他下意识的伸手挥开了堂本刚的手。

 

被他这样粗鲁的动作吓了一跳的少年本来就通红着脸，现在连眼睛也跟着一起红起来，眼眶里打转的泪珠下一秒就要落下来。

 

“光一先生……你是不是不喜欢我……佐藤先生说，我会让你满意的，我……”

 

“好了！”

 

拔高的音量的确让少年闭上了嘴，但是眼泪也跟着落下来。堂本光一无力的叹了口气，发现自己没有办法再面对这样的眼泪的时候强硬，堂本刚一看向他的眼神实在太可怜兮兮，让他下意识的放缓了自己的语气。

 

“刚……我不是不喜欢你，但是，怎么说，我已经30岁了而你只有16岁……那什么，你还太小了……我……”

 

明明在哭的小家伙却能哽咽着反驳他。

 

“我通过了检查的，我可以有光一先生的宝宝了。”

 

牛头不对马嘴，根本没法沟通。

 

堂本光一彻底放弃了和堂本刚沟通，他干脆沉默着帮堂本刚重新穿好了衣服，当然这个过程来讲并不容易，因为他的下身还因为面前的这个身体肿胀着，要克制自己的欲望并不轻松。

 

哭的鼻头都红了的少年看起来实在过于的可怜，堂本光一无奈的把他揽进自己的怀里亲了亲他的额头。

 

“今天已经很晚了，你就在这里睡觉好不好？要……要宝宝的事情我们以后再说。”

 

好在堂本刚很听话，不然还抽涕着却自己擦干了眼泪躺好躺在了床上，堂本光一也躺下之后还自己钻进了他怀里。

 

堂本光一捂着脸再次叹了口气，如果真的要这么每天抱着睡，他的确不确定自己是不是能继续忍下去。

 

樱井翔接松本润到自己的公寓，一般都挑他工作不太忙的时候，会在他的公寓里住上两三晚上。这其实完全不符合规定，一般都只有当改造人通过了最终的身体检验之后，他和主人才能见面。不过樱井家本身就是凌驾于这些只是拘束普通人的规定的，作为樱井家的长子他自然享有特权，改造人管理中心的工作人员当然不会自己给自己找麻烦的为难樱井翔。

 

他挺喜欢接松本润在自己身边，在父亲面前他需要做合格的继承人该做好的那一面，在外人面前他必须是优秀的樱井家长子，甚至于在柳生家的小姐面前他必须表现得风度翩翩都又对方体贴备至。只有在这个完全属于自己的改造人松本润面前，他才能放松的做自己。

 

而松本润才15岁，离他身体完全成熟还得一年，其实是有某些特权者会在改造人身体完全成熟前就把人带回家想做什么做什么，改造人管理中心一般都会睁只眼闭只眼，反正这规定原本只是为了保证从这里走出去的改造人都能够服从于主人，是合格的改造人。但归根究底这些改造人是属于他们的主人的，哪怕他们的主人不拿改造人来繁衍后代甚至随意折磨都没关系。现行的法律仅仅是不能随意租借转卖有生育能力的改造人，不能私自处理掉自己的具有生育能力的改造人——这仅仅只是为了保障生育权是牢牢的握在上位者手上的而已，至于没有生育能力的失败的改造人，则怎么折腾都不会有人管了。

 

但樱井翔没有打算提前享用他的改造人，松本润可以算是是他一手养大的，他也很享受这个培养他的过程，所以当然要等到拆礼物的那一天再慢慢享用。

 

樱井翔并不喜欢柳生家这位养尊处优的大小姐，这位出生于大财团家族当中的柳生米娅小姐既矫情又脆弱，比起陪对方逛街浪费到一整天的时间，樱井翔宁可泡在伦理委员会看那些厚厚的资料跟那些老古董打交道。然而竞选是需要资金的，他的另一半注定是这样财团家族的一份子。

 

在柳生米娅跟朋友去地方游玩之后，樱井翔终于觉得自己松了口气，时间也刚好是松本润的生日刚过，于是他就以给松本润过生日为名义把人从改造人管理中心带回了自己的公寓。

 

他从18岁就从自己的实家搬到了这个公寓，这是他的18岁生日礼物。不过樱井翔待在这里的时间并不多，更多的只是在这里睡个觉，实在也不能称之为家。但自从他开始把松本润带到这里住上一两晚的时候，这里的人情味就变得很重。松本润会帮他收拾衣服，会帮他做饭，回家的时候家里总能有淡淡的香薰的味道和饭香，这才像是个家。

 

今天伦理委员会又在为人造子宫技术的事情争论不休，樱井翔一直忙到深夜才回到家里，他推开公寓门的时候松本润正蜷缩在沙发上睡着了，而餐桌上已经摆好了饭菜。

 

“翔君……你回来了，我去热菜。”

 

被他凑过去蹭蹭鼻尖儿吵醒的松本润揉了揉眼睛，明艳的脸上透露出几分天然来，坐起身想要去厨房的动作却被樱井翔拦住了，然后横腰把人从沙发上抱起来。

 

“他们准备了工作餐，这会儿我也不饿，陪我躺会儿吧。”

 

陪着躺会儿真的只是躺，樱井翔看起来疲惫极了，虽然没有睡着，躺在床上闭着眼睛紧紧的皱着眉头，看起来虽然疲惫却很难入睡。

 

他怀里的松本润看着樱井翔嘴唇上的胡茬抿了抿唇，接着从他的怀里退出来，在樱井翔感觉到他的动作睁开眼睛的时候，松本润已经跪在了樱井翔的身侧，手掌放在了他的西裤皮带扣上。

 

“润？”

 

樱井翔飞快转了一整天的大脑在此刻停摆，他甚至一时间没反应过来松本润要干嘛。接着他的改造人解开了他的皮带和西裤，拉下他的内裤把里面半挺着的性器释放出来。

 

松本润半长的黑发随着他低下头的动作遮住了他的眉眼，白皙的脸上此刻布满了因害羞而产生了嫣红，他闭着眼睛纤长的睫毛轻轻的抖动着，如同下定决心一般跪在樱井翔身侧含住了他的性器。

 

下身被温热湿润包裹起来之后，樱井翔才意识到松本润在干嘛，他伸手去想拉开他，松本润却眨着眼睛一脸纯真的看着他，粉色的嘴唇吞吐着他的欲望，动作很笨拙，却足够认真。

 

樱井翔有一刻觉得自己的内心某处柔软被人触碰，刹那间感觉到心酸。

 

他的手掌半搭在松本润的脑后，最终没有推开他而是让松本润跪在那里完成了这次口交。他的改造人穿着他给挑的真丝睡衣，领口露出锁骨和小半个肩膀来，嘴角还粘着他高潮时射出的精液。

 

樱井翔稍微的抬抬手，咳嗽了两声把他的精液都咽下去的松本润就乖巧的趴进他的怀里，在他的大胳膊上蹭了蹭。樱井翔翻身把人压在自己身下，顺随内心的在他白皙的锁骨上留下一个红痕来。

 

但到底是压下了内心的欲望，轻轻点了点松本润的鼻尖。

 

“哪儿学来的？”

 

“生日那天，佐藤先生说你有事情不来了，我就跟着其他人一起上了课。”

 

樱井翔自然清楚那些课指的是什么，改造人管理中心的老师们向来会讨好那些社会地位很高的人，比起送礼之类的俗套事情，调教好他们的改造人当然是更好的方式。他一贯不屑于这些，也没有让松本润上过这些课，顶多是让他去上了普通的生理教育课，上这种乱七八糟的课，还不如让他的润去音乐鉴赏或者读书。

 

“我有说过不许上这些课吧。”

 

怀里少年抬起头来，眼睛依旧因为刚刚呛到了而充满水光，盯着樱井翔的眼睛。

 

“老师说，这会让主人很舒服，翔君刚刚看起来很累。”

 

樱井翔的手放在松本润的后颈上一下一下的婆娑着，他的确因为这一次的释放而觉得轻松了不少——虽然身体里会有更强烈的进行更深一些接触的欲望。

 

他亲了亲松本润的额头。

 

“乖，以后不许这样了，我会让佐藤先生给你安排钢琴课。”

 

他怀里向来乖顺的小家伙却没立刻答应下来，而是在房间里归于片刻的安静之后，才张了嘴。

 

“翔君，我可以，一直住在这里吗？翔君很累，我会照顾好翔君的，真的。”

 

偶尔把松本润接出来已经让他的父亲颇为不满，如果他直接把松本润从管理中心带到他家里，难保他父亲会为了这件事情大发雷霆。

 

但是樱井翔看着松本润眼里的乞求，他时常把松本润从管理中心带出来，也从来不让他和其他的改造人一起活动，他的润大概是觉得孤单了吧。去上这种乱七八糟的课，估计也是觉得这样可以取悦他，想要尽快的一直待在他身边。

 

樱井翔伸手去触碰松本润的锁骨上被他吸出的红痕，然后向前靠近一点吻住松本润的嘴唇，掠夺着他的空气直到他怀里的少年憋气到整张脸都红了起来。

 

“好，明天我去跟佐藤先生打招呼，以后润不用再回去了。”

 

松本润露出开心的表情来，然后把自己的整个脑袋都埋进樱井翔的怀里撒娇。

 

他就知道樱井翔会答应。

 

提前离开改造人管理中心是他尚未成形的计划的第一步，他很清楚樱井翔对他毫无防备，如果他能够进一步的讨得樱井翔的欢心，也许放他自己一个人出门也不是问题。

 

松本润抬起手来触碰自己耳后，那里一片光滑什么都摸不到，但他知道那里有一串让他觉得屈辱的数字。

 

总有一天，他会得到自己想要的自由。


End file.
